


The White Dress

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Angie wears a short white dress on an undercover mission and it ends up leading to some after work activities for her and Oscar.





	The White Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Quantum_Reality has been trying to convince me to watch Kristin's new show by blessing me with pictures of her wardrobe in it and a certain white dress inspired me. The one in this story might be even smaller than that one though.

The night had started with an undercover mission. A wealthy businessman was believed to have murdered his wife, and the only way to obtain the evidence that would put him away was for detectives to get invited to a party inside his home. Oscar had donned one of his best suits, and playing the part of the perky blonde trophy wife, Angie had straightened her hair and put on a white dress that barely qualified as a dress at all.   
The night had been surprisingly enjoyable for a murder investigation, and she'd loved the way her partner had blushed whenever she'd teased and flirted with him. Oscar for his part had taken every opportunity to return with his own flirtatious teases. However, at some point in the night, their antics became less about passing the time and more about genuine desire.  
Angie thought she did impressively, restraining her normally impulsive nature until after the evidence was safely back at the police station, and they were both inside her house. However, before Oscar could even hang up his suit coat, she was upon him, overtaking his mouth with her own.  
Oscar's immediate instinct seemed to be to pull back, "Angie are you sure this isn't-"  
From the look in his eyes, it was clear that Oscar seemed to be doubting whether Angie would decide in the morning light that it was all a mistake, and one worth ending everything they'd had over. His doubt annoyed her though, and Angie softly stroked Oscar's cheek before responding. "Oscar, this isn't something I'm going to change my mind about."  
Oscar watched her for a moment longer, making Angie feel all the more nervous and impatient, before he closed the gap between them again. Angie snaked her hands through his dark curls, keeping him exactly where she wanted until they both needed air and were forced to break apart.  
Impishly Angie grabbed his hand, pulling him with her towards the bedroom.  
At this, Oscar let out a bemused chuckle "slow down Partner. We have all night."  
Angie regarded him with a pout in response as she pulled him into the bedroom before adding, "I've waited long enough already."  
The moment they were both in the bedroom, the pair was upon each other again. Angie managed to get Oscar out of his dress shirt with relative ease, tossing it behind them haphazardly before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him against her.  
Oscar's hand snaked up under Angie's dress, and she was again reminded of how it barely qualified as appropriate for public wear. However, right now the only thing that mattered was taking it off and she relished as the hand that wasn't already under the fabric worked to undo the zipper.  
In an urgent frenzy, they fell onto the bed, still undressing each other until at last bare flesh was all that remained.   
Oscar's mouth left Angie's and he began to leave a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach.  
"Oh! Oscar!" Angie gasped as he found his mark between her thighs. He remained extremely attentive to the ways her body reacted to his touch, refusing to stop until she found herself almost shaking with pleasure.  
After Angie had managed to recover from her first orgasm, she sat up, pulling Oscar to her and kissing him deeply. Reaching her hand in between his legs, she grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance.  
Oscar thrust deeply into her as she wrapped her legs around his back to hold him in place.  
As the pace of his thrusts quickened Angie's moans gradually became louder and she clawed at his back.  
They climaxed almost in unison and Angie couldn't help but let out a scream that she only barely managed to muffle against Oscar's shoulder.  
Even after their bodies had begun to calm down again, the pair remained entangled and Angie softly smiles at her partner. "You are a man of many talents Oscar Vega."  
Oscar returns with his own smile. "I'm glad you appreciate that one more than I'm sure Lucas would."  
Playfully pushing at him, Angie pouted, "don't joke about making me share you!"  
Soon the pair detangled and Angie sought out the comforting sound of Oscar's heartbeat before falling asleep.  
As the sun rose, the sound of Oscar's cellphone awoke the slumbering pair. Groggily, he retrieved it from the pair of pants that was now draped over the foot of the bed.  
"Who is it?" Angie asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"It's Lucas," Oscar mumbled.  
After Angie insisted that he put their work only partner on speaker phone, Brian Lucas spoke sounding all too chipper for the early hour. "Hey did you two get to bone last night?"  
Oscar wasn't sure if he'd heard the other detective right. The things they had done the previous night would fall under the description of the euphemism, but it was highly inappropriate for Lucas to call his senior detectives to ask such a question. "Lucas, that's a highly inappropriate and personal question!" Oscar responded sharply.  
The moment Angie rolled away from him trying to muffle a loud fit of laughter, he realized that he had definitely answered the wrong question.  
At the other end of the line, Lucas sounded equally confused. "The victim's cell phone? Wait, is that Angie? Are you two in bed together?"  
Angie managed to reorient herself and rolled over to take the phone from Oscar. "There are a lot of things you don't know about us." After she'd ended the phone call, she turned back to Oscar, "that should keep him occupied for a while."


End file.
